


Live Streaming

by WinchestersShorty1980FL



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Supernatural Convention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6586480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/pseuds/WinchestersShorty1980FL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the end of the 2016 Supernatural Convention season and Creation has decided to live stream the whole convention.  Mel and Kayla sit on the phone during the J2 gold and main panels.  During the main panel a question from a fan sets Jensen to do something no one ever thought he would do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live Streaming

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the boys, I just wish I did.

@CreationEnt: A special treat for the last con of the 2016 season, we will be live streaming #SFCon2016.

“Holy shit!” Mel screamed and she grabs her phone and calls Kayla.

 

“Hey what's up?” Kayla asks after hearing Mel scream.

Mel speaks so fast that Kayla can't hear a word of what she is saying.

“OK Mel, you wanna say that again in English and slowly?” She asks.

Mel takes a deep breath in and blows it out and then tells her what she just saw.

“HOLY SHIT!” Kayla shouts.

“I know right!” Mel exclaims.

 

They come up with a plan to watch it together and Mel makes sure she has the day that the J2 panel is so she doesn't miss it. She sits there wondering about how much flirting the boys will be doing during both their panels. She is able to watch some of the panels before work and catches the Saturday night Concert.   
She squeals when Jensen comes out and sings Thinking out Loud by Ed Sheeran. The whole crowd goes nuts as he belts out the song and after stays to sing with the band. Jared also comes out and waves giving everyone a kiss before heading backstage.

The Sunday Gold panel comes on and she sits there on the phone with Kayla watching and laughing as the boys crack jokes and Jared hugs Jensen as Jensen rolls his eyes and smiles. 

“Wow, are you seeing this major flirting going on?” Mel asks Kayla.

“Yes I do and it makes me all warm and fuzzy.” Kayla laughs.

They watch as Jared goes to the back speaker to take a sip of his cup of coffee and as he walks back to his mic he smacks Jensen on his ass. 

“Oh, thank you sir may I have another?” Jensen says.

“Holy shit Mel, are you seeing this?” Kayla asks.

“Fuck, that was hot!” Mel replies.

“Alright let's get to some more questions.” Jared says.

Jared looks around the room and points to a girl with a black AKF shirt. 

“If y'all could go up against any monster or creature in religion/folklore/urban legend what would y'all choose and why.” She asks.

Jared looks at Jensen and wags his eyebrows up and down suggestively, “A Succubus.” he answers.

Jensen shoots Jared a suggestive look and Mel squees.

“I say that because I think it would be interesting to see how Dean and Sam deal with one of those, it might be like a Siren but way hotter.” Jared continues.

“And who will you get to play the Succubus?” Jensen asks.

“Danneel.” Jared laughs.

Jensen's head moves so fast to look at Jared and then stops like he is thinking about it and nods his head. Mel rolls her eyes at the mention of one of the wives. 

“Oh geez.” Kayla mutters.

“What about you Ackles?” Jared asks.

Jensen thinks for a moment and then nods his head saying he agrees with Jared on the Succubus.

“Alright your turn Jensen.” Jared says.

Jensen looks out onto the crowd as best he can and points to another girl with a red and blue shirt.

“Where do you think Sam and Dean will live when they stop hunting: would it be the Bunker or that retirement home from season 11?” she asks.

“Probably the retirement home so they can grow old together.” Jared says as he reaches over and hugs Jensen.

The audience cheers and screams and Mel and Kayla do too. Jensen lays his head on Jared's before he moves away.

“Holy shit did you see that?” Mel asks.

“No see what?” Kayla replies.

“Jensen totally just laid his head on top of Jared's and he closed his eyes.” Mel answers.

“Oh shit.” Kayla says.

As they continue to watch they answer a few more questions before it is time to go and as Jared goes to grab his coffee from the speaker Jensen walks by him and smacks his ass. Jared jumps and Mel can see the hint of him blushing and she smiles. 

“Ok, I am going to take a break since it's going to be a while before the main panel, so I will talk to you in a couple of hours.” Mel says.

“Yeah, it will give me a good chance to charge my phone.” Kayla says.

They say goodbye and Mel goes and does some things before coming back to the computer and watches a Mark Sheppard panel, laughing at all the people trying to ask him questions and he won't answer them.

Finally it comes time for the J2 main panel. Louden Swain is on stage singing Bandaged Hand and Mel calls Kayla again.

“Hey you ready for this?” Mel asks.

“Yeah, and I swear if one more person asks one more question about the wives, I am going to punch someone.” Kayla says laughing.

Mel laughs at her but agrees. 

Jared and Jensen come out and do their jump with the band. They take their time hugging each of the band members before going to sit. Jared turns his chair around and inches a little closer to Jensen.

“Can I get some house lights please?” Jared asks.

“Wow look at all those beautiful faces, how many first timers?” He asks.

A bunch of people scream and raise their hand and he has a glowing look on his face and a smile a mile wide.

“Awesome, and Welcome to the family.” Jared says.

“So without further ado.” Jared says.

“No, we can do some more ado, I can ado all over you.” Jensen says winking. 

Mel and Kayla screech and then giggle.

They go to the first question and someone asks “If Sam and Dean were exotic dancers what would their names be?” 

The crowd screams and the band starts to play stripper music and Jensen and Jared stand up and slowly take their jackets off and they throw them at one another. Jared gets flustered and Jensen laughs loudly as they sit back down. The crowd screams and yells and Mel and Kayla are laughing their asses off. 

“Well, that was fun.” Jensen says laughing.

Jared gains his composure and looks at the person who asked the question, “Sam's would of course be Moose.” 

Jared looks over at Jensen waiting for him to answer. Jensen gives Jared an odd look and then rolls his eyes.

“Dean's would not be squirrel, it would be Dr. Sexy.” Jensen laughs. 

They go to the next question about the Always Keep Fighting campaign and if there is going to be another round and instead of shirts have shorts, beanies, mugs, and cups. Jared agrees with the fan and thinks they should expand outside of shirts and will have to come up with new merchandise for the next campaign. 

They get a few more questions and Mel and Kayla see the touches Jared and Jensen are giving each other and their hearts melt. 

They look over to their right and say hello to the next person.

“Hi guys, this question is for Jared, how was doing those snap chats with Stephen?” 

Jensen looks at Jared as if he was about to blow a fuse, and Jared just smiles. 

Just as Jared is about to answer the question everyone hears Jensen say, “Ah Fuck this.” He leaps up out of his chair and grabs Jared and while wrapping his arms around him he kisses him passionately in front of everyone. Jared is stunned at first but melts into the kiss and wraps his arms around Jensen. 

“HOLY FUCKING SHIT!” Kayla screams.

“OH MY FUCKING GOD!” Mel yells.

The kiss lasts for a few moments longer before they break apart and slowly look around at the crowd and Jared hides his face with his beanie and Jensen just gives this shit eating grin.

“Well, I guess we can't hide it anymore.” Jensen says.

The live feed goes dark, “NOOOOOO!” Kayla and Mel scream in unison.

Mel hears her phone vibrate and she looks down and she sees a tweet from the Fangasm girls.

“After that eye opening experience their bodyguard Clif has dragged them off the stage.” @Fangasm 

Mel and Kayla are still stunned about what just happened but they head over to Facebook and that is all anyone is talking about. Mel goes over to Tumblr and sees that someone has posted that video clip and she can't help but watch it again and again smiling.

Later that night her phone buzzes again and she squeals when she sees the tweet from Jared with a pic of him and Jensen kissing.

“I hope you all can still love and support us, we just got tired of hiding.” @Jarpad.

Mel smiles and answers him, “You got all the love and support from me and several of the fans over at J2 Supporters, we love y'all.” @Donathansshorty

The end.


End file.
